


Crash into you

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, no, seriously, there is something wrong with the level of fluff that comes out of my brain, this is the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott takes Isaac skating for the first time and Isaac hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash into you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixchord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixchord/gifts).



> The wonderful and amazing sixchord prompted me: “Scott takes Isaac to a skating rink because Isaac has never been and adorableness ensues.”  
> Also, go follow her on tumblr. And on here. Because she’s a fabulous writer. And a fabulous person.

“This is a horrible idea,” says Isaac as he fumbles with the laces on his skates. 

“It’s definitely the opposite,” says Scott. Scott already has his skates laced up and is ready to go, so he’s just standing, watching Isaac and doing his best not to laugh out loud at the fact that Isaac’s been fumbling with lacing up his skates for the past two minutes. “It’s a great idea.”

“I’m telling you now, I’m probably going to crash into you a bunch of times,” says Isaac.

“Yeah, ‘cause that’s the worst thing that could ever happen,” says Scott with a grin. 

Isaac just shakes his head and finally, finally manages to finish lacing up his skates and stands up. He takes a step and wobbles just a little. “See?” he says, like this proves everything.

He grimaces and Scott laughs. Scott opens his mouth to say, Isaac is sure, how fun this will be. Isaac holds up a hand and stops him. “Don’t even try and say it.”  
Scott fakes being oblivious, which, considering how often he’s actually oblivious, isn’t hard. “Say what?”

Isaac takes another step, wobbles, and this time nearly falls. Scott steps forward and puts a hand on Isaac’s shoulder, steadying him a bit. “Fine, I won’t say it. But I will say I don’t get why this is so hard. You’re great at lacrosse.”

Isaac huffs, irritated and they make their way out to the ice. Scott drops his hand from Isaac’s shoulder and before he can do anything else Isaac grabs his hand and squeezes it like he wants to break it. “Lacrosse is played on grass, in shoes. This? On Ice? It’s not the same thing.”

“Yeah, but,” says Scott and his eyes flash yellow momentarily to prove the point he’s about to make, “it’s not any more difficult.”

They move forward, skating up the middle of the rink.

“And what? That’s somehow supposed to mean I can just magically -” Isaac moves forward just a little too quickly and his feet start sliding out from under him. The only reason he doesn’t fall flat on his ass is that Scott grabs his arm with both hands and holds him upright. “I hate this,” Isaac curses quietly.

After a few seconds, he sort of regains his balance and they skate the rest of the way over to the side of the rink. Isaac grabs the ledge with his free hand and it nearly cracks under his grip. 

They skate about halfway up the rink with Isaac holding onto Scott’s hand with one hand and the ledge of the rink with the other. He has a look on his face that gives the impression he’s actually, actively being tortured by this. There are a few other people on the rink, another couple, two older women skating laps and talking, and two eight year olds skating along behind them, one spinning and twirling as she goes and the other just making a point of going as fast as she can.  
So, basically, everyone, even the small children, are better at skating than Isaac.

“You really hate this, huh?” Scott says and he can’t help but laugh.

“Really? What gave it away?” Isaac snaps. He rolls his eyes and drops his hand from the ledge. He raises the hand still gripping Scott’s hand and grumbles, “This part is okay, I guess.”

Scott smiles and he gets this adorable, happy, dorky sort of look on his face at that and Isaac can’t help but smile right back at him. 

“Do you want to go take the skates off and get hot chocolate instead?” Scott offers. 

Isaac nods so vehemently he almost loses his balance again. “Uh-huh.”

Scott laughs and slowly, carefully, leads them over to the nearest exit and somehow Isaac manages to get off of the ice and remove his skates without falling over. He considers this an accomplishment. 

They walk sock-footed over to where they left their shoes and halfway there, Isaac grabs Scott’s hand. Scott gets that dorky, happy look on his face again and Isaac wants to tease him for it, for how ridiculous he looks, but he’s sure he’s got a similar sort of look on his own face, so he doesn’t.


End file.
